


Bonfire

by MarieBoheme



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yukata Sex, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: While on a road trip with the Phantom Thieves, Ren and Makoto just can't seem to get any time alone. And desperate times call for desperate measures.*Updated to include art inspired by this fic.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 25
Kudos: 177





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts).



Makoto stood transfixed as she watched the tableau of colors exploding in the sky above them. It had been so long since she’d been able to watch a proper fireworks show - not since her father had dragged her and her sister to their last summer festival together as a family. There’d been the attempt the previous year after Kaneshiro’s palace, but an unexpected rainfall had squashed their plans at the time. 

Which was why she had been ecstatic to discover that they would be passing right through Osaka during the Tenjin Festival, just in time to enjoy the annual fireworks display. Luckily the team didn’t require much convincing to brave the crowds to take part, and had even dialed down on the chatty and rambunctious behavior they had been displaying during the first week of their road trip to properly take in the show.

And the display was made all the more enjoyable thanks to her current company. 

Ren and Makoto stood at the end of the group, their fingers interlaced. Even though she was enjoying the spectacle, she couldn’t help but sneak looks in his direction, admiring the sight of him in the yukata that she had helped him pick out earlier in the day just for this event. Somehow, Ren always managed to look incredibly handsome no matter what he wore and his current outfit was no exception. 

As the fireworks show continued above them, Ren let go of her hand to instead wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him as he did so. She leaned into him contentedly. 

Most likely due to the warmth and solidity of his body against hers, she suddenly felt emboldened. With a yank on his arm, Makoto pulled him into a kiss and pressed their bodies together. Probably more intimately than was decent with their friends only steps away. Once he recovered from the shock of his girlfriend’s sudden need for affection, Ren reciprocated by deepening the kiss, gripping her hips with a fervor that made her toes curl. 

When they pulled apart, the intensity of his gaze was overwhelming. Makoto couldn’t think of anything else than wanting to get away and be with him. Just him. The fireworks and the mindless chatter around them were simply white noise. 

“Once the show is over, let’s get out of here, okay?” She suggested, tugging on his yukata and letting her fingers brush and linger along his navel just long enough to hopefully get her meaning across. His sharp intake of breath was the signal that she had. “We haven’t been alone, just the two of us, in a while.”

One hand drifted towards her waist to toy with the sash as he flashed her a coy smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see,” she responded playfully. 

—

It _had_ been far too long since they’d been alone. Frustratingly so. 

Not for a lack of trying. Upon Ren’s return to Tokyo, they had been fully planning on making the most of their only night alone before they embarked with their friends on their month-long road trip. 

But Ryuji and Futaba had killed any chance of that happening by suggesting and insisting on holding a Phantom Thief sleepover. Ann had made an unsuccessful attempt to talk them out of the suggestion. 

“Maybe Ren and Makoto would like some time together? They’ve been apart for so long.”

“But they have all month!” Futaba had whined back, after which Ann had shot Makoto an apologetic look. Sharing Ren’s old bed at Leblanc that night had been excruciating, followed by an even more awkward morning when he’d awoken fully aroused with no way to satisfy either of them.

In the past week, their time alone had been practically non-existent. If they weren’t driving, they were sightseeing or taking a break at a rest stop, always surrounded by their friends. And at night, for financial reasons, they were bunking four to a room. The one time they’d managed to get a few hours alone with the help of Ann and Haru, Makoto had been so tired from driving that she’d passed out in the hotel before they could get around to _doing_ anything. 

By now, it had been a full week since their reunion, and a little over four months since they’d _been_ together. Not to mention the near two months they’d lost out on while Ren was in jail. Even though they had spoken nearly every day through either text or video chat since his return home, she’d been craving the more intimate part of their relationship that they’d just begun exploring when he left Tokyo.

And Makoto hadn’t quite realized how much she would miss that part of their relationship until they were apart. Until now, she’d always been under the impression that these were urges that only boys obsessed over. And she was too embarrassed to bring it up with him or even admit it to one of her friends. 

It was obvious that she was not the only one craving that intimacy. His kisses lingered and deepened as the week dragged on, and his arms, when wrapped around her, would inch lower and lower, hovering on the line between romantic and indecent. Sometimes, when they sat beside each other, he’d rest his hand oh-so-gently against her thigh, one night feeling brazen enough to rub his thumbs in circles along the inside of her legs, causing her cheeks to flush and a surge of excitement to course through her lower body as she tried to stay focused on the conversation around her. 

So by the time they reached the fireworks festival, the frustration on both their parts was paramount. Makoto didn’t care if their friends knew exactly what they would be getting up to, she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend. It had been too long.

Once the show was over, Ren took the lead in communicating their excuses to the group, which were greeted by knowing smirks and jokes as the couple escaped hand in hand away towards another part of the city. Ren followed her lead, not questioning her intentions but looking curious and amused that she seemingly already had a destination in mind. 

And she did. Not that she could admit that at this moment without turning a bright shade of red. She could barely meet his eyes when they finally reached the building whose location she had saved in her phone earlier that day, the bright gold lettering on the front instantly signaling exactly where she had brought him to. 

Ren also seemed uncharacteristically flustered. “Are-are you sure about this?” 

Instead of responding, she simply yanked on his hand, tugging him forward. They didn’t have time for awkwardness and hesitation. She needed to be with him. Without the risk of one of their companions walking in on them. 

It didn’t take them long to secure a room, thankfully not having to interact with any hotel employees since the reservation system was fully automated. Their patience was increasingly growing thin as they got closer to their objective. In the empty elevator, Ren even got so bold as to tease her by sliding his hand down her back and squeezing her rear. And as Makoto fumbled with the keycard to their room, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, ghosting his lips against her neck and pressing himself flush against her so that she could feel that he was just as eager as she was to finally have a barrier between them and the rest of the world. 

Makoto barely had time to take in their accommodations when the door swung closed behind them. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Ren yanked her towards him, kissing her with a passion that she readily matched. 

They moved against each other as they hungrily sought out each other’s lips, his body pinning her against the nearest wall. His hand snaked underneath her yukata to stroke the skin of her thighs before moving upwards, playing with the material of her underwear to tease her. She responded by raising her knee between his legs and rubbing against his growing erection, eliciting a deep groan in response. 

“Bed,” he said simply, before reaching down to pick her up by the backs of her thighs. Makoto nibbled his ear as he attempted to carry her over to the middle of the room, which threw off his balance temporarily. She always loved how much of an effect such a simple and relatively innocent action could have on their usually composed leader.

When he eventually reached the bed, he threw her on top of it, Makoto bouncing a couple of times as her back hit the mattress. She giggled as she settled into the middle of it, only momentarily registering how comfortable the spread felt. It seemed her extensive research had paid off. 

Almost instantly, Ren’s body covered hers. His lips pressed against hers for just a moment before moving down her body, taking his time to pay attention to her neck and then her collarbones, his hands roaming over her body and fondling her breasts over the fabric. 

Makoto’s hands moved to begin removing her yukata, but Ren grabbed her wrist mid-motion. 

“Leave it on,” he told her, his cheeks flush and his eyes brimming with lust. She shivered at the intensity of his gaze. 

Ren moved down her body, slipping his hands under her skirt to dispose of her underwear - to where she didn’t care. All she could focus on was the feeling of his hands making their way up her calves and her thighs until he reached the junction between her legs. She squirmed against his touch as he began to play with her, his fingers easily sliding against her due to how embarrassingly wet she already was. 

“Ren,” she whimpered. “Ren, _please.”_

As his fingers continued their careful movements, Ren leaned down to kiss her. A little too gently for her liking. She reached down to caress the obvious bulge between his legs, while also biting down on his bottom lip. A shudder escaped him as he buried his face into her shoulder to reorient himself. 

When he looked at her again, there was a hint of mischief in his gaze. Without warning, he grabbed onto her thighs, pulling her to the end of the bed until she was nearly hanging off the edge. Makoto held her breath as he sank to his knees in front of her, the expression on his face one that she couldn’t quite decipher but that nonetheless sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes remained trained on hers as he moved close enough to nuzzle his mouth between her legs. 

Her toes curled against his upper back as he began to shower the tops of her inner thighs with kisses, shuddering as the tip of his nose and lips grazed against her in his movements. A heavy pulsing rang in her ears at the sheer anticipation of it all. He'd never initiated something like this before. 

“This okay?” he asked, his gaze barely meeting hers from the view she had of him from between her legs. The very sight of him from this angle only increased her intense arousal. 

She gulped and nodded, leaning back against the bed. Her muscles seized up as Ren’s mouth got closer still, his breath hitting her in warm waves. This was new. This was exciting. 

Makoto nearly yelped when she felt his tongue reach out and slide across her, but she was soon overtaken by a different feeling. She squirmed against him, her hands tangling in his hair and her legs resting against his shoulders as he moved his mouth and his tongue against her. 

Ren ran a hand up her side and splayed his fingers across her stomach, a simple yet titillating motion that added to the already pleasant sensations she was experiencing. A familiar pressure was forming in her gut.

As his mouth continued to explore to her, Makoto began to grind herself against his mouth almost unconsciously, and his arms wrapped around her thighs to hold her steady. He continued his slow but firm movements with his tongue, taking her by surprise when he inserted one finger into her, followed by another when it was clear she was more than ready to accommodate it. Soon he was pumping in and out of her with a steady rhythm that had her almost seeing stars. 

“Ren,” she whined, twisting in place against the bedsheets. As enjoyable as this was, she wanted desperately to return the favor. But her boyfriend was insistent on making this moment about her, and the moment was proving too enjoyable to argue. 

With nothing to compare it to, she couldn’t tell if Ren was particularly skilled at this new activity, but whatever he was doing was proving more than effective. He already knew how to use his tongue against other parts of her body, after all. Coupled with the feeling of his fingers twisting as they moved in and out of her, she had been rendered nearly catatonic as the pressure in her stomach kept building and building. She was so close to unraveling.

And then, Ren moved his mouth just high enough to gently suck on her clit. Her legs instantly seized at the new sensation as she felt herself nearing her limit. “ _Ah_!”

He began to move more rapidly in response, his arm holding her in place as her lower body jolted against his mouth. Soon she was overtaken by an intense whole body shudder, her legs quivering against his shoulders where they had at some point found their place. 

By the time her breathing had settled, he was making his way up her body once again, his erection pressing against her hip, evident even through his clothing as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. Makoto coyly moved her knee against the bulge, earning a groan from Ren as he began to rut against her leg.

Ren lifted himself off of her just long enough to discard his boxers before couching himself once again between Makoto’s thighs. He grabbed her by the hips, yanking her close towards him so he could rub his length over the wetness that had gathered between her legs. Makoto rolled her hips to increase the friction between them.

Suddenly, his grip on her tightened and she nearly yelped in surprise as she was spun onto her stomach. Ren straddled her from behind, his hands pushing up the fabric of her yukata, exposing just enough skin so that he could press his erection flush against her bottom. His hands snaked underneath her to momentarily fondle her breasts before moving upwards to gently but firmly place both of her wrists above her head, holding them in place with one hand while the other supported his body weight. 

“This alright?” He asked, his breath hot against her ear. 

“Mhm,” she murmured, shuddering at the sudden display of dominance. It seemed he was full of surprises tonight. 

Ren buried his face into the back of her neck, letting out a deep sigh. “I’ve missed you so much, Mako.”

She desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, but her current position left her little room to move. Not wanting to break his hold on her, she ground her body upwards and he groaned, biting into her shoulder, sending a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her. 

“Show me,” she breathed, her voice quivering from anticipation. “Show me how much you missed me.”

Without breaking his hold on her wrists, Ren lifted her hips just enough so that he could enter her from behind. They both let out satisfied moans at the feeling of once again being with each other. Ren began to rock his hips against her back, setting a quicker rhythm than she was typically used to as he channeled months’ worth of pent up frustration into his thrusts.

Makoto wasn’t sure if it was the newness of the position allowing him to reach deeper within her, the amount of time that had passed since they’d last been together, the taboo of their location, or the combination of it all, but she could already feel herself building to a new release. 

As his breaths rang shallower and more erratic from behind her, she felt the grip of his hands against her hip and wrists tighten, digging into her skin as he slammed into her deeper and deeper. If they didn’t slow things down, it would be over far too soon. 

Ren seemed to realize the need to reduce their pace as well. Letting go of her wrists, he pulled her up towards him so that her back was almost flush against his chest, nibbling at a sensitive spot on her neck as he softened the roll of his hips. Makoto took advantage of the angle to reach back and pull him into a kiss, her hand sliding across his neck and hair, now slick with sweat. 

As they deepened the kiss, Ren’s hands moved from her hips to squeeze her still-clothed breasts. Makoto bit back a moan as she started to rock against him, more than ready to pick up the pace again. He didn’t need much urging, his thrusts regaining their previous momentum, his movements pushing her forward until she was leaning on her elbows, her skin rubbing against the bedspread. 

Makoto tried to sneak a hand between her legs as Ren continued to push into her from behind, only for him to swat it away so that he could replace it with his own. With an unsteady mewl, she began to move against his hand in an attempt to match his motions, causing him to rut even faster as his fingers moved in tandem. 

“I’m so close,” she whimpered, pressing her face into the bedspread as her fingers gripped tightly at the sheets. 

“Come again for me,” Ren breathed, his voice almost a deep growl. “Come for me.”

His words were the final push she needed. Makoto bit down on her bottom lip, her legs trembling and her breath escaping her in short gasps as she rode the wave of her orgasm. She jolted against the covers as Ren continued to thrust into her, slowing his movements but not stopping completely. He had yet to reach his own peak. 

He leaned down to kiss her neck, keeping his face pressed against her back as he continued to move in and out of her. It didn’t take long before he groaned and shuddered, a warmth filling her body as he came. 

They remained connected for several beats as Ren regained his composure, his hands pressed on either side of her to keep himself from collapsing completely. 

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle as she watched him nearly stumble on his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. She took a moment to try and right herself, fumbling in the dark to find her underwear which had somehow ended up at the other side of the room. 

By the time she returned to the bed, taking a seat at the edge, Ren was making his way back towards her, two towels in hand. Wordlessly, she cleaned herself up, noting with surprise that they had somehow not gotten anything too damning on their outfits.

Ren flopped onto the bed beside her with a deep sigh. “That was...amazing.”

Makoto murmured her agreement as she curled into him, wrapping an arm around his middle. “I wish we had more time alone this summer.”

“We’ll make time, I promise,” he reassured her, his hand toying with her hairband, which had somehow only become disheveled and not lost completely during their tryst. “Especially after _that_. I need a repeat, for sure.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t even wait to get me naked first,” she teased. 

“Why would I? You look beautiful in this. I might make it a requirement from now on.”

Makoto swatted him on the arm and he chuckled, wrapping both arms around her and nuzzling his face into her hair. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the closeness of the other as they dreaded having to return to the outside world.

“So...a love hotel, huh?” Ren asked, quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

Makoto couldn’t help but look sheepish at the question. “I - I may have done some research.”

He chuckled. “Typical. But I’m glad you did. I was going crazy all week. Especially after we went to the beach yesterday. You should have warned me about that new bathing suit you bought.”

Her cheeks warmed at the frankness of the compliment. It seemed that Ann and Haru had known what they were doing when they had encouraged her to buy that particular outfit during a recent shopping trip. It was definitely among the least risque items that they had tried to convince her to purchase in anticipation of her reunion with Ren.

Makoto hummed as she coiled herself around him, enjoying the way his body heat radiated through her. At that moment, she was so comfortable that she was sure she would fall asleep if she allowed herself to. But they didn’t have the room long enough for that.

Ren appeared to be thinking along the same lines. “How long until we have to leave?”

“About an hour,” she said with a sigh, her hand trailing upwards to trace the sharp outline of his jaw.

Ren leaned into her touch, turning to gaze at her with such intense affection that it made her heart flutter. No matter how often he looked at her that way, she would never quite get used to it. 

He covered her hand with his, kissing her palm as he smiled warmly at her. “Let’s make the most of it then.”

* * *

_Art by[Nidhoggn](https://twitter.com/nidhoggnsfw)_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wasn't expecting to post two explicit one-shots in a row, but here we are. I hope you enjoyed this (I think) much steamier ShuMako smut. I'll be back with some fluffy stories during ShuMako Week in January.


End file.
